You Sure He's Human? (up for adoption)
by Dr. ForgottenFables
Summary: After being kicked out of school for bad attendance, Sado finds himself in a very different place. Man is this guy big.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment purposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

Usually the bus driver for Youkai Academy only drove his route once a month so to trap anyone who foolishly went into the campus without knowing exactly what it was there for a month before they could leave, whether dead or alive. But he had been called on just one week after the start of the new term in order to pick up another sucker from the human world who accidently decided to transfer into the academy of monsters.

The mustachioed monster chuckled as he wondered what the latest kid would be like. That last one, Tsusuka or whatever his name was didn't look like he would last a day, but you never knew with these humans.

So the dark bus driver pulled up to his one and only stop, prepared to scare the pants off of whatever human child set foot on his bus, preparing his evil cackle and scary comments before pulling on the lever to open the door.

"You heading for Youkai Academy?" He said in a low voice as he turned his red eyes towards the door.

"Yes." An even deeper voice said in response, one that almost made the bus driver shiver. The bus driver had too tilt his head back to see the new body's face as he stepped onto the bus, his head barely not brushing against the roof of the bus as he entered. The driver could have sworn he felt the entire thing tilt as the boy's heavy frame stepped onto it.

The boy looked like he was Mexican, standing at a height just short of seven feet tall and high cheek bones and hollow piercing brown eyes that far out matched the bus driver on the creepiness scale. A sort of dark energy seem to be pouring out of the boy's massive hands as he stared down at the driver, no sign of emotion on his face underneath his mop of dark brown hair. The bus driver gave those massive hands a wary look. He felt like if those hands got a hold of him, then he was as good as dead.

"Oh... alright then... take a seat." The drive said, forgetting to use his creepy voice in the shock of seeing the giant of a boy. The boy nodded silently as moved back towards the middle of the bus, his handbag looking comically small bay his side as his green blazer tried to hold in his king sized shoulders and ripped as hell arms.

"Didn't even know humans came in that size." The bus driver mumbled as he closed the doors and turned his eyes back to the rood. He suddenly didn't want to make fun of the kid anymore. "Is he really a freshmen?"

Sado Yasutora, or Chad as his friend Ichigo was so fond of calling him, was not supposed to be a freshmen. He wasn't supposed to be, but he was.

After their long abstinence from school when they were training to fight in the Winter War, both him and Ichigo had been kicked out of school, even though there grades were still in the top five percent.

Ichigo had said to hell with school and had decided to just take up a job working for the soul society for a living. It made since in a way. Since hollows were going to be coming after him day and night for the rest of his life, might as well make a job of killing them.

But Sado himself had wanted to honor his Uncle's wish and complete high school, so he went to try to find a school that would except him. As it turned out, that was harder than he thought it was going to be. With his bad track record for attendance and his history of getting into fights, he found it impossible to get into a nearby school or once that was in an affordable neighborhood, even with his good grades. He also didn't have any family, and many Japanese schools looked down on kids for that, not to mention his financial conditions. The interviews were always the worst, his large form and deep voice scared away so many recruiters that Sado almost gave up entirely.

But then while as Uruhara's shop taking with Renji about his problems, the store keeper over heard him and suggested a special school that he could get Sado into no questions asked. It was a high end school with dorms so he wouldn't have to worry about housing, and he was even giving a huge scholarship so he wouldn't have to get two side jobs any more just to pay for his living expenses. It was more than the Mexican Japanese boy could have hoped for.

Of course, there was a catch, just like there always was with the candy store owning ex-captain, but for Sado, it seemed like such a small thing that it was hardly worth mentioning.

The school he was going to was a school for monsters.

For most people that would have been a major turn off, but Sado hardly even cared. What was a couple hundred monsters to a guy like him. A man who could crush entire building between his massive fingers and how could be hit by a runaway train without even bugging an inch.

Most people would describe Sado to be tough as hell, and no monster would stop him from getting a good education and making his uncle proud.

The amount of energy coming from the bus drive wasn't even at the level of a seated member of the thirteen court guard squads, so he was pretty sure that he could handle anything they threw at him, since his raw strength was somewhere between that of a lieutenant and a captain.

The bus passed through a dark tunnel as Sado looked out the window, mentally preparing himself for the future. Though he had to admit it was a little surprising even to him.

As they pulled out of the tunnel they were on a cliff overlooking a large red sea, a large creepy looking woods right in front of them. Sado compared it to some of the other things he had seen before. It seemed a lot more try-hardy than most of his passed experience with supernatural places.

"Here we are." The bus driver said, trying to put back on his creepy voice as he opened up the doors. Sado got up and slowly walked off the bus. "Be careful now, Youkai Academy is a terrifying place." The bus driver said, hoping to see a bit more of a reaction as the human stood there looking out over the bloody sea.

"I'll manage." Sado said simply, his face unchanging.

"Ri...right." The bus driver said before closing his doors and backing up into the tunnel before disappearing from sight.

"Hmm." Sado grunted as he looked around the dead place, his eyes staring for a little at a jack-o-lantern headed scarecrow that seemed just a little weird to him.

Then he finally noticed a clump of slightly above average spirit energies a little ways off in the difference. Assuming that this was where he school was, he started off in that direction.

At first he was just at a walking pace, only slightly faster than a normal person because of his freakishly long legs. But soon he started into a jog and then put a bit of his spiritual energy into it and was taking massive strides that set him moving at slightly faster than the speed limit, his crashing footsteps causing small tremors with each bound.

In a matter of moments he was at the front gates, looking up at his new school. And in his normal manner, all he did was grunt, before moving in to seek out the front office.

* * *

 **Why hasn't anyone made a story where Chad goes to Youkai to become the protector of the Imōto? Think about it, this way it doesn't have to be a retarded herm story because Chad has all the sex appeal of a giant brick house.**

 **What ever, here is a basic start. I plan on making one more chapter before leaving it for anyone else to pick up.**

 **My point is, why does everyone have Ichigo going off and doing stuff? Ichigo has to be the least interesting character in Bleach. Kind of like Naruto is in his own show.**

 **He is surrounded by amazing characters, but everyone picks him. Why? Why does everyone love the bland every hero with a demon side?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment purposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

Homeroom at Youkai Academy was as it usually was; almost completely out of control. The catwoman like teacher was struggling to regain control of all the monsters in human form who were much more interested in teen gossip than in anything she had to say.

"Students... students please... meow..." Ms. Nekonome whimpered as she tried and failed to get her students attention. A hand held like a paw went up to her glasses to wipe away an imagined tear as the ear like tufts of hair on her head bounced and her tail reappeared to swing rigidly for side to said, the same why they always did when the poor woman started to get upset.

"Poor Ms. Nekonome." Moka said sadly as she watched the teacher starting to break down. The pink haired vampire girl gave the teacher a pitying look. "Maybe we should try to help her Tsukune..." She started as she turned to talk to her only real friend, but the words caught in her mouth as she saw the situation the boy was in.

"Come on Tsukune, I made them just for you. Here, I'll feed you mouth to mouth." Kurumu, the blue haired succubus was all over the human boy, pressing her over inflated breasts against his body and trying to get him to eat a cookie that she currently was holding out for him from between her lips. Tsukune was completely trapped underneath the girl's advances.

"Kurumu please, we're in class." Tsukune tried to reason with her, throwing Moka pleding looks, but the vampiress just turned away with a hmm sound, leaving the rather ordinary boy to his fate.

Actually, Tsukune was completely ordinary, just a regular Japanese human boy. His black hair had dark as were plain, his height was average, he wasn't that smart or very athletic, so it was a mystery how he managed to get two of the hottest girls in the class after him.

Though no one knew that he was a human, except for Moka. If they did, he would be a dead man before the day was through.

Moka was glad that Kurumu wasn't trying to use her charm to try and force Tsukune to love her anymore, but she still was angry about her constantly trying to hang onto him. She wanted Tsukune for herself. And she still hadn't really forgiven the succubus for trying to kill them.

The volume in the classroom was getting louder and louder as the teacher struggled to gain something close to control, but all voices stopped when a heavy knocking came from the door.

"Come in." Ms. Nekonome said with a sigh of relief as the student's turned to see what was going on, something finally holding their interests.

The door slide open to reveal the form of a giant man. The guy was so big that he had to duck slightly in order to fit through the doorway. If it wasn't for the fact that he was wearing a school uniform, they would have thought he was a teacher or something. He sure did have the air of an older man rather than a student.

He cross the room in just a few steps, each one slow and deliberate as if he was making sure that he was only moving as fast as a normal person would be, despite his height.

"Um, can I help you?" Ms. Nekonome asked in her chipper voice. The giant held up a hand with a piece of paper in it for the teacher. She took in and gave it a quick look over before smiling. "Oh, so you're the new student. Well, it is nice to have you. Would you mind writing your name on the board and introducing yourself to the class.

The giant silently nodded, turning to the board and carefully picking up one of the pieces of chalk in his massive hands. He slowly raised it and carefully wrote his name on the board as if to make sure that he didn't accidentally crush the chalk into a fine white powder.

Once he was done he turned to the class, giving them a clear view of his dull brown eyes underneath his messing brown hair. "I am Sado Yasutora." He said simply in a voice so deep that it cared easily through the room, echoing even though it wasn't very loud.

Everyone waited for him to say something else, but he didn't seem inclined too.

"Maybe you would like to tell the class a little about yourself." Ms. Nekonome prodded awkwardly.

"Hm..." Sado said as he tried to think of something to say. "I played in a band for a living."

Again everyone waited for something more, but again he didn't seem to realize it. Sado wasn't the best at telling stories. He didn' understand why just telling people the facts wasn't good enough.

"Alright then, how about you take a seat so that we can start class." Ms. Nekonome said in an attempt to get things moving again. Sado grunted and started towards an empty seat towards the back of the class.

"Well he seems rather... nice." Tsukune said nervously as the man slowly approached.

"Try a little dim." Kurumu scoffed. "He's probably a troll."

"Kurumu, you shouldn't judge people like that. Right Moka... Moka?" Tsukune glanced over at the vampiress to see her staring at the new student with wide eyes. She was shaking slightly as he approached.

"No... he can't be here. He just can't." Moka whispered, fear clear in her voice.

"Moka are you alright?" Tsukune asked, but the giant boy had reached them, he turned his head, looking down at Moka for a second.

"Hm..." It was all he said, if you call that anything before he continued two rows back and sat down in a seat, the metal of the deck giving a cry of protest as his large body squeezed into the seat that was too small for him.

"Moka, do you know that guy?" Tsukune asked the girl, but she didn't respond, she just kept throwing worried glances to the back of the classroom towards the massive figure. Something was clearly up, and Tsukune wanted to know what it was.

But Ms. Nekonome had finally gotten the class started, so it would have to wait. He would talk to her about it during lunch.

* * *

Once lunch started, Tsukune immediately went to try to find Moka. Kurumu following him under the pretense of being Moka's friend too and worried about her, though Tsukune was not quite sure if that was true or if she just wanted a reason to stick around him.

It wasn't that Tsukune was a pervert who wanted to have his own personal herm. He didn't want to lead Kurumu on and make her think that she was his girlfriend in some way. But considering how badly see seemed to take things like rejection, it was probably safer to just let it go on, no matter how awkward it made things.

Besides, the succubus didn't seem to have any friends, and he kind of felt sorry for her.

They wondered around the school for a few minutes before finally finding Moka standing by herself on the roof, staring out into space. "Moka!" Tsukune said as he ran towards her.

"Eep!" Moka squeaked in surprise, jumping a half foot in the air as she turned to see Tsukune coming. "Oh Tsukune, you gave me a heart attack." She said with a sigh of relief, one hand going to her Rosario on top of her generous chest. Tsukune had to fight down a blush as his eyes were drawn to it by the motion.

"Hey Moka, what's the matter?" He asked her.

"Wha...what do you mean?" Moka studdered, trying to break eye contact as she looked a bit ashamed.

"He mean's why have you been acting like a scaredy cat all day? You've been shaking none stop since that Soda guy showed up during homeroom." Kurumu said, crossing her arms in such a way to lift up her breast even further.

'I am not a pervert. I am not a pervert.' Tsukune kept saying in his head. But out loud he said. "It's Sado, not soda. But she's right Moka, you've been action strange. Do you know that guy from somewhere?"

Moka hanged her head, her green eyes going to the floor as she tried to calm herself down. "It... I remember him from the time when I was in the human world. We went to the same middle school, though he was a year above me." Moka admitted weakly. "The school was full of bullies who were always teasing me and pushing me around because of my hair and because I said I was a vampire. I hated all humans because of the way that they treated me there."

Tsukune felt a small ping of guilt for being part of a species that would do something like that, but he couldn't exactly say that with Kurumu standing right there next to them.

"But even amung the bullies and delinquents, there were two that stood out above the others; Ichigo Kurosaki and Sado Yasutora." Moka said, she hugged herself as if to try to keep the memories from hurting her. "They where so scary. Every week they sent dozens of people to the hospital with their fights. They were always so cold and distant. I was terrified of them. I thought that they would eventually target me and that they would..." She stopped talking about it. "Why is he here? He's a year older than us. He's a human. So why is he here?"

"What!? Are you telling me that guy is a human!?" Kurumu said in shock. "No way, no human is that big." Tsukune's eyes widened as well. So this was the kind of guy that made Moka afraid of humans. He felt a little bad, but he wished that the guy would be found out and that seemed unlikely, he looked more like a monster than most of the monsters did.

Of course, he didn't notice the group of people who had been listening in on there conversation. "A human? This is unforgivable." A rat faced boy with tangled green hair said as he shrank back into the shadows with his group. "We'll have to teach that human a lesson for thinking that he could scare our idol."

The monsters all chuckled as they began to search through the campus, looking for their prey. Human fresh would be a nice change of pace after all this cafeteria food.

* * *

 **So this should get the general feel and idea out for anyone who wants to do something like this.**

 **I'm not sure if I will ever continue this myself but I just wanted to get the concept out. People need to think outside of the box more.**

 **I actually like Ichigo as a character during the Fullbringer arc, but that is the only time. Because during the entire show he has no hobbies, no long term goals, no philosophy, no job, no nothing. He is just an shonin main character without anything interesting added on. Whatever even happened to his murdered mother motivation? He kind of just forgets about it after it is first brought up. He hardly ever thinks about his family and only cares for his friends while they are kidnapped or under attack, at other times more or less ignoring them.**

 **At least during the Fullbringer arc you get the feeling like he has a life, and that his friends are more than just hanger-ons.**


End file.
